


Imagine

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Category: Green Day, The Beatles
Genre: AU, Crossing Parallels, Drabble, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-23
Updated: 2006-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy if you try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the _[Crossing Parallels](http://archiveofourown.org/series/6825)_ universe by [butyoumight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight).

"It's so hard."

Billie nods, holding him close. "Jase..."

"Don't say it." Jason's voice is soft yet broken against his neck. Billie shivers slightly.

"I don't _care_ if it was just a dream. I don't. It still _hurts_."

Billie pushes Jason away just far enough to meet his eyes, arms still around him. "I _know_."

Jason meets his gaze for a moment, seeing his sorrow reflected back at him. He nods, chewing his lip. "I'm sorry."

A long pause, then a soft voice. "Imagine there's no Heaven, it's easy if you try. No Hell below us..."

"Above us only sky."


End file.
